


Obliviate

by Missmercurymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon
Summary: As the threat of war increases Draco has to protect Hermione at any cost.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 8





	Obliviate

Hermione’s thoughts/PoV

Me and draco malfoy have always been enemies he bullies me for my friends, brains and blood status. Something has to be wrong with me, today at breakfast my eyes kept wandering towards his face I couldn’t concentrate at all or eat much. Ginny shot me a worried glance over the toast and eggs. I could never explain to any of them why I was so confused.

Third person PoV

Hermione Granger was late to class. She was barreling down the halls towards class, her reputation on the line. Her feet slapped against the floor of the cold stone hallways, her bushy hair was flying in all directions. Worry flooded her mind, being late to transfiguration was a big no-no. She was also mentally slapping herself for obsessing over Draco Malfoy. She had come to have some kind of internalised desire for the scheming slytherin and she detested herself for it. Draco had wormed himself into her mind so deep she could never seem to escape every word someone said seemed to remind her of him.

Harry potter was also obsessing over Draco Malfoy but in a slightly different way. He was convinced Draco had become a death eater and was plotting to bring down hogwarts. Because of Harry monitoring Draco’s behaviour Hermione had become hyper-aware of him. She was worried for the boy, he was barely eating and looked as if he hadn’t slept in days.

Hermione’s PoV

I urged myself to run faster past the closed classroom doors. The portraits practically whizzed past as my feets slapped the stone. I rounded the corner and fell heavily to the ground on top of someone. Gosh they smell nice… snap out of it… just chill . The person I fell on groaned, I turned myself slightly and found myself staring into cool grey eyes. I started as a wave of realisation hit me I had fallen on top of Draco Malfoy.

“Get off” He grizzled. I slid myself sideways off him disentangling my legs from his and trying to right my skirt without flashing him. Draco pulled himself up to sitting position and stared at me. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck my face was softly growing hotter. His eyes seemed to flitter between my eyes and my lips. We were sitting as close as possible it seemed I could feel his warm breath on my neck it sent shivers down my spine.

“Granger” he muttered I just stared into his eyes as if daring him to break contact. Draco fiddled with his robes “Sorry” he whispered. Something pushed at me deep inside my mind daring me to remember.

Draco was using all the self control he had to stop himself from kissing her then and there. Every time they had spent together lingered in his memory daring him to make a move. But Draco had done it for a reason, She would die if he found out. Her scent was intoxicating and it forced him to remember every kiss between lessons in the abandoned classroom, every late night stroll, the time she confessed she loved him on the astronomy tower. But Draco wouldn’t and couldn’t cry. She looked at him kindly and innocently through her lashes remembering nothing. A few weeks ago she had woken up his my dorm, tangled up with him much like she had been a few seconds ago but she had no idea. For some reason Draco still carried hope he prayed the spell hadn’t worked even though that could mean death, death in that moment was better than her oblivious to the love they once had.

They sat in the cold hallway staring at each other red-faced and bright eyed. Hermione had no idea what had gotten into Draco she was puzzled yet enthralled, he was suddenly being kind treating her as is she was made of glass. Draco was near tears with a million thoughts and wishes flashing through his mind. Hermione had thoughts of Draco too but of what could possibly happen although she knew nothing in that moment she felt a strong sense of familiarity and longing. She needed him her urge to pull him into her arms for no apparent reason was strong but not strong enough.

Draco looked at her and pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her he muttered softly into her neck.

“I had to Hermione, I wish.. but it was necessary. You won’t ever know what I mean, just know I will think of you everyday of my life.” Draco then took a deep breath dropped her like last weeks castoffs. Hermione’s brain was in overdrive what the hell did malfoy mean? Something deep inside her below consciousness knew. A million thoughts, dreams, hopes, memories and moments went unsaid. Draco’s soulmate then stood and gathered her books a small part of her flustered the rest was worried about being late.


End file.
